Bruises and Bitemarks
by XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have an interesting type of Romantic life together
Izaya Orihara just watched, his eyes following the taller man, Shizuo Heiwajima, as he moved his hands around his small form. Before long, he sat naked on a bed, hands tied behind his back, Shizuo looking over him. Izaya blushed a bright red. Shizuo lightly caressed the Raven headed man's cock. He thought of Izaya that way sometimes: as his Raven, because of his black hair. Shizuo made him let out a small moan.

"Pl-please touch me more, Daddy," Izaya begged, bucking his hips into Shizuo's touch only to let out a whine as he stopped.

Shizuo grabbed his Raven's chin, making him look him in the eyes."I think a certain kitten needs to be more patient. Daddy decides if and when you get what you want. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," the Raven replied. Shizuo sat down, signaling Izaya to come to him. "Come her and bend over," he said.

Izaya obeyed, bending over Shizuo's lap, his ass in the air. Izaya let out a moan as he felt Shizuo's hand slap against him, and then another. "Harder, Daddy!" He begged, letting out a moan as Shizuo continued to spank him.

"How does that feel, Kitten?" he asked, continuing to spank the Raven.

"It feels so good daddy!" Izaya replied.

Shizuo stopped to rub the Raven's ass, which was already bruised from before, forcing out a small moan from him. Then Shizuo gave Izaya's ass another smack.

"Daddy!" Izaya screamed.

"That's right, Kitten, I'm your daddy," Shizuo replied.

Shizuo soon got tired of the spanking, picking up Izaya and laying him on the bed, admiring the work he did to that beautiful ass that belongs to him. He pulled Izaya's legs up, the Raven's ass now facing him. Shizuo began to lick, then bit one of the cheeks, causing Izaya to let out a Yelp. The bite drew blood and Shizuo quickly licked the wound clean.

"You're delicious, Kitten," he said.

"Thank you, Daddy," Izaya replied.

Shizuo lay Izaya down on the bed before undoing his own pants and pulling out his large cock. "You know what to do," he said as he pressed the tip to Izaya's mouth.

Izaya gave him a few licks before takng him in his mouth, Shizuo helping to guid his head, encouraging him to keep going. Izaya worked skillfully, licking and sucking Daddy like he was told. Shizuo had a hand full of Izaya's hair, careful not to hurt him with his inhuman strength. Shizuo let out a moan. "Good boy, Kitten, you're doing good," he said. Izaya continued to do as he was told, completely focussed on the task."I'm about to cum. Be a good boy for Daddy and swallow," Shizuo said and Izaya continued, enjoying the taste as Shizuo came in his mouth.

He swallowed it all. Izaya was a good boy and licked Daddy's cock clean. Shizuo helped Izaya onto his back, beginning to stroke his Kitten's cock, listening to those sweet moans. Shizuo then stopped and Izaya looked at him with eyes pleading for him to continue.

"Down on all fours," Shizuo ordered and Izaya obeyed. Shizuo gets behind him. Izaya gasped as Shizuo entered a finger inside of him, beginning to prepare him for entrance, not waiting before he entered a second finger, making Izaya let out a moan.

"You're such a masochist, Kitten," Shizuo said , the only reply being Izaya's moans begging for more. Shizuo continued preparing Izaya, now moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. The Raven's sweet moans had him ready to enter his tight ass.

Shizuo penetrated with a third finger as he finished preparing Izaya for entrance. He pulled his fingers out. Izaya let out a whine, missing the fingers inside of him, only for his whines to be replaced with moans of pleasure as Shizuo entered him.

Once fully inside of him, Shizuo didn't hesitate to immediately start pounding Izaya, who was enjoying such actions, finding pleasure in pain. It didn't take long for Shizuo to find that bundle of nerves, sending Izaya mad in pleasure, soon to have his release.

Shizuo stopped, pulling out so suddenly that it confused Izaya. Shizuo grabbed an object siting in one of his drawers and held it up to the Raven's face. Izaya knew what Shizuo's plan was. Shizuo turned Izaya onto his back, giving his Kitten's cock a quick stroke before placing the cock ring onto it. Shizuo then quickly turned Izaya over and began to  
ram into him again, watching Izaya whimper as his body began to get desperate for release.

"If you want to come, then you know what you have to do," Shizuo said, continuing to thrust.  
Izaya did just that.

"Please, Daddy. I-I need to cum. Please let me. I-I've been a good boy for Daddy. Please, my body, it hurts." Shizuo continued to thrust , stroking Izaya's aching cock as he felt his own release draw near. Izaya continued to beg , hoping daddy would let him release soon. He then felt the ring being removed and, with a few more thrusts from Shizuo, they both came, Shizuo collapsing onto Izaya. Both breathed heavy, exhausted from their twisted game of love unlocked the cuffs that bound Izaya's hands behind his back and they held eachother close, drifting of to sleep.


End file.
